


[Hollow Knight] Reconstruction

by Writoid



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: HollowKnightAU, M/M, happyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writoid/pseuds/Writoid
Summary: "Only fools will play higher-beings."Ghost.  Hornet.  Hollow.A timeworn location is abandoned by its "initial" ruler, leaving a fatal epidemic to contaminate the entirety of its residence. This location is composed of the remnants of a long-lasting competition between two individuals, attempting to play God amongst mere mortals. The reconstruction of this fallen kingdom is left within the hands of the potentate's three remaining children of possible millions. All remnants of the infection are merely memories, its presence aimlessly drifting throughout the thoughts of occupied civilians. The siblings have taken it upon themselves to begin reconstruction of the fallen, hoping to be the light Hallownest never received.Luckily, they'll be each other's light too."...A world you gave to bug and beast as they had never dreamed."





	1. • Risks | 01 [1/3]•

A long-lasting slash, its magical properties trickling into dissipating droplets of clear white.

A constant shower of gleaming fluid, pouring from the wounds of an airborne creature.

A gargantuan roar slipped past fathomless coats of ruffled fur, a beast of tremendous height plummeting against a rectangular platform below. Migrating cracks darted across the battlefield's glass, lightly parting the creature's feathers. Seemingly intricate patterning raced from overbearing impact, an audible, a lengthy crash coming afterward. The echo of compressed glass bounced off of the nonexistent walls of the realm, the sheer force tearing through blindingly bright clouds. Feathers from its seemingly unblemished collection soared, before immediately shriveling into distant ash. The ashes belonging to the creature's pelt gained a vibrant tint for a moment, before attacking the clouds below with an infectious drizzle. The sprinkling of colorless ash fed the rumbling abyss below, it beginning to rise like a filling stomach against all above. The elegant cerulean skies soon gained an unpleasantly dull grey-tint, tugging at the seemingly stone-solid stance of a little figure.

The figure's head darted upward, its gaze locking on the unnatural mixture of polluted, goldenrod fluids raining down on the field. The substances unleashed contaminated the air, a marmalade smog spilling onto the field. It created a rumbling, sharp-tasting sensation within the little one's throat, the child beginning to clench its blade to an even greater extent. It took a powerful step forward, feeling its immeasurable innards rumble in resemblance of a living being's bubbling blood. The pitch-black figure pushed off of his waiting foot, plowing through chunks of the battlefield's delicate glass. The little one's grey cloak danced aggressively within the unstoppable winds, mimicking the warrior's lightning movements. The cloak soon materialized into a shapeless collection of void, matching the little being's body entirely. Every last aspect of the being became enveloped in an interminable pitch-black property, excluding its glistening, bright-white gaze. This collection of both darkness and light fired off toward the beast, sending more of its fluids into the air.

The miniature figure continued to silently command shadows of its former self, the shadows plucking the beast's feathers like fingers in one's scalp. The knight's gaze illuminated its position constantly, a flickering flashlight within greys, no sign of relent in sight. Pitch-black tendrils were firing from its back with each blast, maximizing in size every passing moment. All the fallen beast could do is wail in agony, watching itself be plucked by a mindless warrior. The figure leaped high above the beast, a streak of void following his incomprehensibly swift form. The little one plowed powerfully against the beast's spine, pressing in like one's harsh fangs against protected flesh. Amplifying cracks within the creature's skeletal structure nearly synchronized with the creature's screams, encouraging the knight to apply more force. The little being continued compressing the innards of the feathered beast, raising its shimmering blade high all before its inevitable plunge into the body. A horrific fountain of goldenrod fluid showered the field surrounding the slaughter, sending the little one flying upward. It caught itself before it could slam against the unforgiving marble floor, wincing at the effort it took to prevent such an outcome.

The figure's blade twirled aimlessly before it pierced the glass of the floating battlefield, trembling underneath the growing pressure of the environment. The winged beast still managed to rise upward, its gargantuan wingspan far exceeding that of the twenty-foot battlefield. It's head hunched forward, the sun's rays creating an abnormally bright twinkle upon the beast's crown. It roared while summoning an unholy quantity of terrifyingly sharp blades. The collection of weaponry lined up like an interminable sea of arrows, awaiting an innumerable amount of soldiers battling for all they've come to know. The blades tore through the already intoxicating skies, reducing clouds to puffs of nothingness. The small one bounced frequently, propelling himself off of each and every blade. The miniature warrior wouldn't allow a single mistake to send him plummeting to the inescapable abyss. It mounted each blade as If it were the space between two towering buildings; finding itself above the crashing waves of an endless sea of blades, prepared to launch its blade-like an uncontrolled, twirling spear.

The airborne insect's chest protruded, its metallic lower-half beginning to tremble like a wasp's stinger. The goldenrod gaze of the levitating beast blinded the floating figure, it's feathered wings unleashing a gust that sent the knight crashing against the battlefield below. An unconquerable mixture of smoke and dust scattered across the entirety of the battlefield, leaving the knight incapable of making a confident movement. The disappearance of its miniature opponent prompted the beast to roar once more, a larger amount of dust shooting upward. The knight began quivering, balling one of its open fists before assaulting the battlefield. Dangling. If it could scream, it would. If it could cry within its shuddering palms, begging for all to return to normal, it would. It would scream for mercy while gripping the edge of the battlefield, it would screech uncontrollably for the precious life it always desired. The miniature knight's hand slipped, forcing it to deny its current position uncontrollably. It was going to be consumed by all awaiting it below. It failed.

'_No. No. No_!' The little one could feel itself screaming while gripping its timeworn cloak. The little one spotted the lengthy pillars acting as support-beams for the battlefield, diving toward the one closest to its location. Its blade pierced a portion of the pillar's engraved pattern, discovering a way to ascend through constant piercing of the pillar. The little one found itself dangling right underneath the battlefield, kicking its miniature feet frantically while swinging its body. All before the little one could even consider taking the largest risk of its entire journey -- leaving its blade stabbed within the pillar, terminating its safest method of attack -- the figure was picked up by a floating figure of void. The knight began flailing endlessly, feeling streams of liquid depart from its trembling gaze. The knight was attentively placed on the clouded battlefield, jerking around to view its savior.

A bone-chillingly freezing hand grazed the drenched portions of the little one's shell, before locking its gaze with the troubled knight. The miniature fighter's tears slipped into the palms of its levitating guardian, seeping into the body almost instantly. The knight's stance stiffened once again, gripping the figure's hand grazing his face. Its gentle whimper died the same minute it was created, producing even more pitch-black tears. A long-lasting stare commenced between the two, a silent song only heard by their mind. A third sibling entered the mixture, a shimmering nail within its grasp. It slowly gripped the knight's hand, leaving the blade in his grasp before relieving it of contact with a slow slide. The two figures didn't unlock their eye-contact with their final twinkle of hope, even when it came time to give in to the abyss below.

The knight's head jerked downward, attempting to reach out to its siblings; substitution for its lack of voice. The little one's head instantly glued to the chasmic view below, its head beginning to quiver in response. Why? Why did they have to be here to remind him of the magnitude of failure?The small creature dropped its blade, a metallic 'clang' piercing the deafening silence of the world. The inexhaustible gaze within this creature's eyes looked beyond the platform's translucent glass. A singular, gargantuan, billowing mass of black rested just beyond the battlefield's glass. A seemingly glistening swamp of violent tendrils lashed out, trapped within an endless amalgamation of pitch-black souls. Unidentified creatures with soul-white features reached with beyond outstretched limbs, garbled screeching escaping their deformed jaws. The creatures would only succeed in stretching the tar-like substance slightly, only to be silenced by a quivering tendril. All attempting to separate would be dragged straight back to the bottom, repeating a cycle of interminable suffering.

'_Home_.' the knight thought, pitch-black droplets streaming down its skull-like shell. Its knees added more weight to the platform, its immature claws scrapping at the cracked, blemished glass below. The clawing pulled more sharp-sounding groans from the platform, the knight's own tendrils bashing against the glass. An emptiness filled the being's chest, a longing capable of commanding its entire form to immediately reunite with the only family it had left.

_ **All to be lost through failure.** _


	2. • Sibling | 01 [2/3] •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little knight continues its deadly battle against the Radiance, needing to make a risky decision in order to save Hallownest.

'Home. Home!' 

The knight kept reaching out despite the significant lack of smoke concealing its form. It continued to wail internally, ignoring the beast's explosive roars throughout the field. This wouldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening! It didn't make sense for such a humongous mass to be transported underneath its feet. Why did it have to be taunted with its one true desire when all of Hollownest rested on its immature shoulders? Why did it have to fight alone, knowing failure would mean permanent suffering for the siblings responsible for saving his life? Responsible for giving his world meaning? Why couldn't it have just been born within a happy environment? Why does everyone it ever loved have to suffer? 

Did father want this from the start!?

The little one lacked the capabilities to question aloud. It lacked the ability to identify the utter gibberish its tarnished mind would fabricate. It could feel itself sobbing, ignoring the drizzling fluid leaving its eyes like waterfalls. It could feel shudders slipping down its nonexistent spine, forcing the pitch-black fluid to slip down its equally pitch-black form. The little one could feel the unbelievably immense weight underneath the pressure of the false lord's screams, arriving after every pierce from its blade. The slight sensation, the uncontrolled bursts of emotion, all ignored simply due to the fact that it couldn't comprehend it.

An inability to understand.

An experience it never encountered within its initial environment, within that void below.

'Home?'

The glistening platform began crumbling underneath the incalculable pressure of the fallen beast. A continuous collapse of the battlefield's support beams only added to the spreading flame. The battlefield began rumbling, tilting frequently in an uncontrolled manner. The little creature's head collided against the platform, creating a lengthy crack threatening to separate the entirety of its shell. The little warrior's quivering intensified, feeling its initial pitch-black glaze flicker with hints of incandescent white. It gripped for life once more, its surroundings dividing infrequently behind a blurred view. The temperature of its interior dropped in fear, only to go soaring in an instant. A scorching sensation consumed its mind, the illumination from its gaze resembling the collision of two distant suns.

Your siblings are falling.

Your entire world is falling.

The little knight cried out for the first time in its entire existence, a feat ignored due to the deafening crumble of its only shell. It could hardly move, tempted to ball into the fetal position it was never given the opportunity to assume. It now matched the beast it was plowing through just moments ago, the two now struggling to unleash an attack upon one another. The beast has simply lost far too much substance, forced to wail underneath the weight of the world it terrorized from the beginning. The miniature knight staggered, watching the environment become even puffier within its vision, everything beginning to divide from a single form. The world began hiding behind a tint of white, almost taunting the knight's mind with the indomitable white.

The immature warrior clenched its chest through the blemished silk of its cloak, chunks of dead plant-life falling from the inner pockets. One of the little one's feet pressed roughly against the ground once more, fresh fluid leaking from its limb's open wounds. The rush of fluids only intensified, increasing the pour from its own gaze. A collection of void built around the little one's body, only amplifying the ringing within the mind. All in sight became cloaked in a weakening tint of black, beginning the long-lasting battle of maintaining consciousness. The attack was fired, only succeeding in tearing through the weakened skies, leaving the knight to collapse once more.

The blast darted past the weakened beast, swiftly dissipating through lengthy exposure in the false sun's light. The marmalade horizon bathing the platform in light became consumed in a rapidly developing void, trickles of light firing toward the impending darkness. Spheres of light instantaneously spawned amongst one another, completely surrounding the realm in a lifetime's collection of blinding spheres. The orbs began meeting in the center of the abyss, forming a pillar meant to utterly compress the developing void. The two forces clashed, sending miniature sparks of both properties soaring. The two forces pushed endlessly against one another, two developing pillars attempting to sever the undeniable bond shared between them forever. Portions of the pillars failing to fight would dissipate, leaving the rest of the force to continue the endless war. The vibrant light fought darkness continuously, the constant clash effortlessly tearing all color away from the world in a disturbingly smooth fade from top-to-bottom. In an instant, piercingly sharp tendrils raced from the void, shattering the skies like a metallic-bat to cracked glass. 

The pillar of light shattered, the remaining spheres becoming boulders plummeting aimlessly across the realm. Its fallen, feathered beast began unleashing higher-pitched shrieks, the pressure from the pelting becoming far too much to handle. The shattered world around would rain down, the little one's gaze remaining locked elsewhere. Shards simply bounced off of the knight's shell, leaping into the indomitable void. The war between the two forces had concluded in an anticlimactic instant, a burst of eruption tearing through the barrier of sound. A deafening ring controlled the environment, quickly becoming consumed by inconsistent wailing from the void below. The voices of terrorized children ripped through the knight's silence, encouraging the little one to immediately stand upward. 

The knight looked toward its blade, arching its back immediately before launching the damaged weapon. It landed within one of the dimming eyes of the airborne creature, sending it plummeting down into the void. A gargantuan amount of tendrils wrapped around the tattered being, crushing its interior like a boa would its prey. The beast managed to choke out pained roars, relentlessly wriggling against the pitch-black prison. Just when it seemed like the beast couldn't lose any more fluids, the glistening liquid would shoot upward from below in a borderline constant manner. The knight found itself tempted to leap into the abyss, tempted to unleash a finishing blow, all until the sudden escalation of illumination.

The once entangled beast became an impenetrable rocket, blasting toward the limit of its realm. The force sent Ghost colliding with the battlefield one final time, yet another immature wail passing his shell. The child stumbled back, his unstable grasp being the only outer force keeping his physical form intact. The little one's gaze locked upward, hissing at the distant speck of light growing smaller with every second. It just needed to catch up, more than anything else in the world. All was depending on this miniature collection of void, this frightened child born dead, yet feared the repercussions of death more than anything. For the hundredth time in battle, the little one's foot slammed against the ground, lavender-tinted magic swirling around his form. 

The knight's head tucked in before buckling in place, soon followed by the rest of its limbs. Just when the little one mentally prepared himself for the utterly unbearable take-off, yet another thought came to mind. He'd have to drop his shell, severing any connection he could have with the physical realm. He'd leave everyone encountered on his journey in depressing silence, never appearing to assist outside of foolish dreams. Another depressing coat would smother the fallen kingdom once again, meaning he'd be no different than his father. Small bubbles of quivering soul departed from portions of his shell, splitting it even further apart. It grunted in response, the shell's condition forcing the little one to make an immediate decision. 

Everything you'll ever know will perish underneath this beast.

The knight launched upward.


	3. • Release | 01 [3/3] •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little knight continues its deadly battle against the Radiance, encountering quite the sudden surprise towards its end.

  
_Criiiiii__─__ck_.

A thin streak of lavender followed the knight during its journey toward the fleeing beast, pulling on the small one's shell in the process. The pressure on his shell created seemingly intricate patterns within it, light whimpers slipping from underneath. Droplets of soul were left behind every passing moment, only slowing down the unrealistic speed of the knight. The lavender glow soon devolved into a gentle glimmer, leaving the little one to remain drifting in the air. The small child choked on its incoming sob, it wavering infrequently when he felt himself flip backward within the clouded air. His shell had finally come loose, its shards pricking his tear-drenched face. The primary pieces shifted next to his skull, the little one unable to grip them.

_'_ _ **Safe. You're safe. Sibling** _ _.'_

The knight almost sobbed in an instant, nodding sharply with a determined grunt. Two figures raced alongside the knight, holding his shell together to the best of their ability. The closer the trio drew to their destination, the more the warrior's shell began mending. Stray droplets of additional, goldenrod fluid rained from above, providing the little one with even more fuel to launch upward. The pitch-black figures holding their sibling cocked their head at the dark fluid continuing to race down the face of their flying sibling.

"...Sibling. Sibling..!" It sobbed.

A new feat ignored once more due to the sheer amount of emotion bubbling within the little one's chest. The knight reached to feel the face of its assistance, wanting nothing more but to embrace those he viewed as family. The gesture was denied, a slight whine rumbling underneath its repaired shell. For a moment, the unrelenting gaze of his fallen siblings became concealed by nonexistent lids, before it gestured to an area beyond their destination. Its gaze remained locked for the rest of the ride, its hand roughly pressing against the warrior's shell. It tapped the shell continuously, in an almost rhythmic manner, a recognizable tune. The sibling could feel the knight losing power, beginning to slow underneath another increase in pressure.

"Sibling..." The knight began clinging to its hand, only for the sibling to gesture up once more.

It flew into the knight's palm, becoming fuel for the last of its moments.

The warrior cried out, not given a moment to cleanse its face of the showering void. An additional quantity of siblings swirled around the rocketing knight, easing into its form just as the first figure had. The collection of swirling figures resembled a twirling pitch-black inferno, the void closely approaching the blazing little one. A seemingly radiant aura enveloped the knight, his size increased due to the sheer output of void. The reluctant sob evolved in a shrill roar, the knight's tears only acting as additional fuel to this everlasting flame. The speed ripped through the air entirely, the output of void becoming utterly unstable.

The beast producing the endless fluids could only look downward, before its abdomen was pierced, all light successfully drowned by the children of the void. Not a single roar slipped from the airborne creature, not a sound slipped from the void. The beast remained in place, its eyes widening beyond the limit, the beast beginning to tear its own flesh. The impaled creature attempted to jerk upward, only for a tendril to knot around its gushing abdomen. All that arrived was the wrapping of tendrils from the void below, suffocating the utterly anguished beast. The remaining fluids were firing across the location like an unforeseen shower. The goldenrod juices were collected by the remaining millions of siblings, each managing to hold several droplets from the beast. The collection of the beast's fluids wasn't acknowledged by the young warrior, darkness beginning to consume its pale face.

The little one's gaze locked on the nothingness below, a hint of darkness cloaking all emotion within his form. The knight allowed his siblings to rob the creature of its fluids, continuing to eye the developing void underneath its form. Tendrils from the void trembled underneath the sheer force of another pair tearing from the little knight's back. The tendrils flailed uncontrollably, tearing off the shell in an almost animalistic manner. Upon its removal, miniature spines developed across the warrior's tendrils, sharpening alongside their maximizing size. The knight's eyes became brighter than the opposing creature could bare, roasting the torn-lids of the squirming beast. The knight assumed an almost confident stance, its chest protruding further than any other portion of its form. The warrior's fists clenched, buckling behind his pumped chest. The animalistic behavior of the tendrils only amplified with every passing moment, snapping at the perishing form of the beaten lord before them.

"Ghost...!"

The knight flinched, looking downward at a much larger figure ascending from the void. All miniature pitch-black figures surrounding the beast slid to the back, making room for the gargantuan figure to make his entrance. This figure approached the gagging beast, taking a soft almost thoughtful moment to observe its weakened state. The figure sighed, before delivering a swift blow utilizing tendrils from the void below. The violent blow would only be followed by a continuous barrage of blazing pitch-black streaks. The creature's screeches increase in pitch underneath the unstoppable shower of blows, almost guttural grunts leaving the figure responsible for dealing the damage. Fluids from the beast rained through-out the scene, all eyes locked on the ferocious display of strength. Its barrage came to a stop, allowing the beast's strangled form to hunch forward, its eyes narrowed in a threat to lose consciousness.

_Fall_.

The lids of the creature's eye were gripped by the larger figure, revealing one gargantuan sphere of light within the beast's heart. An unholy screech was unleashed, the ball preparing to explode in a near-instant. The environment became its darkest tint possible, the God reaching its peak within the realm. The glistening eyes of the outer siblings became cloaked within interminable darkness, the light only illuminating three figures determining the conclusion to this inevitable struggle. Miniature sprinkles of light escaped the beast's quivering, circular interior, showering the filling darkness with glistening droplets. The fading twinkles would rise high, floating to a location beyond the tattered realm. The larger figure's grip was maintained, beginning to tighten while he aimed the quivering ball toward his raging sibling.

_Return_.

"Ghost..." The figure muttered while looking downward, revealing the jagged patterns along its horns. A sigh passed his nonexistent lips, all before he launched his gaze forward.

"End this...!"

The violent tendrils seemingly became sentient whips, lashing ruthlessly on the blinding, sensitive center. Immeasurable spheres of light launched across the empty environment with every strike, the audible twinkles from each individual ball filling the silence. It became an endless shower of shrieking, grunting, twinkling, any sound heard on the little one's entire journey. The sphere began cracking in an almost spectacular fashion, the amount of light beginning to increase. The consistency of the strikes nearly multiplied, speeding up the process of its inevitable shatter. Tendrils became satisfied with the constant beating, digging their spines into the creature's hidden eye with every strike. The tendrils swiftly swirled into a single, gargantuan vine, firing upward before slamming downward one final time.

_Free_.

The piercingly sharp explosion of light sent both vessels leaping back in shock, looking one another in the eye while the beast released its last screech of terror before its complete consumption by the void. The two were taking in the spectacle, drawing close to one another to avoid entering the insufferable shower of light. The tendrils began splitting open the beast, revealing only gargantuan collections of blinding light, more empty fuel for the void. The consumption of light sent the void rocketing downward, shocking the two vessels responsible for defeating the beast.  
The knight started plunging toward the void, reaching out to the weakening tendrils departing at a swift pace. The little one continued to reach out, incapable of whining in terror within its current state. A departing void began growing further and further out of the knight's reach, the little one's descend beginning to increase. Spheres of light departed from the depleting void, seeping into the fathomless face of the little knight. It's own shell began reforming, while a swirling, dream-like sphere developed at its feet. The little one became enveloped in a soothing glow, a light-gasp cautiously leaving from underneath its mask.

'_Home_...' A recognized sibling muttered, gesturing to the sphere underneath the knight's feet.

The shower of light from the departing beast grew weaker over-time, resulting in sharp contrast from the sphere underneath its feet. The knight could hardly look downward, needing to look in the distance to spot his much larger sibling struggling to reach the void. An immensely cracked shell formed around the face of his larger sibling, threatening to shatter If a risky move came afterward. The thought sent the knight shouting for his attention, the large vessel flipping toward him. A miniature hand was outstretched to the distant knight, the larger creature drawing closer at a fleeting pace, his hand grazing the one of his younger sibling. The knight could feel himself begging, frantically reaching out to the shivering hand of his older sibling.

The larger knight sighed, shaking his damaged skull before drifting away from his younger sibling.

"...Would it truly be right to receive acceptance out there? The Hollow Knight. A failure."

. . .

"H-Hollow...!"

The mini knight choked out yet another word, endless void streaming down its rounded eyes more than it had ever streamed in its entire existence. If only he was blessed with a natural voice, he'd shower the tattered sibling in endless love. If only. All the little one could do was utter half of his title, his voice shrilling in frustration. The child continued reaching despite the constantly altering gaze of his sibling, hinting at the inevitable travel alone. Why would his sibling pursue the surface world after his interminable suffer? Why would he leap back into a world plagued by his inevitable failure? Why would he be lured by the empty tears of a vessel, a being without a true mind? There isn't a rational reason in existence for his eldest sibling to take the plunge. Why did the small one even bother reaching out for him, what a selfish thing to do.

"Ghost..!"

The older sibling blazed across the shattering realm, droplets of void departing from his own gaze. He nearly tackled the knight, pulling his younger sibling into a tight embrace. The little knight whimpered, his gaze widening before he gripped his older sibling's arms. A loud, decaying wail departed from Ghost' shell, one capable of shaking the entire infant's form. The sphere produced enough light, sending the relatives away from the crumbling realm, their sphere dissipating amongst the impenetrable darkness.

**. . . **

_Why?_


End file.
